Eurionite Military
The Eurionite military, Eurionite Armed Forces or Alliance Armed Forces, are the armed forces of the Eurion Alliance. The military consists of five professional uniformed services. The Army, the Navy, the Marine Corps, the Planetary Defense Forces and the Auxiliary Forces. The military of Eurion is the unified armed forces of the alliance and their civil administration and procurement authorities. The member worlds of the alliance are allowed to maintain armed forces of their own, these are the Planetary Defense Forces and Auxiliary Forces, but this is strictly regulated; these forces can only contain volunteers and they fall under the unified military command of Eurion (UMCE) meaning that they cannot operate without the authorization of the UMCE. The Commander-in-Chief of the military is the Head of state, Simira Aldvor, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. The armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defense, headed by the Minister of Defense. The Eurionite military are charged with protecting the alliance, as well as promoting Eurionite wider security interests, and supporting intergalactic peacekeeping efforts. Branches The first branch is the Army that is responsible for planetary combat. This includes planetary defense but also planetary assaults. The army makes use of well trained infantry combined with armored vehicles. The second branch is the Navy that is responsible for spatial combat. They make use of heavy armored and shielded ships with lots of firepower but also small fighters to swarm hostile large vessels. The navy is also responsible for ground support by using orbital bombardements, aerial assaults and just general resupplying and transporting ground troops. The third branch is the Marine Corps. These are elite trained soldiers that are trained extreme situations and make use of quick mobilization techniques. They are usually dropped out of dropships directly into the frontlines. The Fourth branch is the Planetary Defense Force that serve as the garrison force of an planet. They make sure that the planetary defenses are manned and operational, convert civilian vehicles into assault vehicles and just generally try to fend of the attackers if possible or at least slow them down for reinforcements to arrive. The fifth branch are the Auxiliary Forces. These consist out of troops from client races and human reservists. Manpower The alliance has four billion active personel ready to deploy and eight billion people in active reserve to be called upon when the need arises. Besides this the alliance has a whopping population of a little over two trillion people living under the Eurionite flag. The active personel and active reserve are about 0.6% of the total population but these are not the only people the alliance can call upon at times of war. The alliance uses a six month conscription plan where four billion people annually start their training. These people are not counted towards the active reserve but rather to a passive reserve. The difference between active reserve and passive reserve is first of all the training. Whereas passive reservists are trained once a year and do it voluntarely (excluding constripts who follow a military regime for the majority of their six months), the active reservists follow a military training camp lasting a week every three months and are occasionally called upon to participate in large scale training excersises, but they also receive a small wage of it. Then of the two trillion people in the alliance there are about one and a half trillion available for military service and of which two hundred billion are a holder of a reservist certificate and eight hundred billion are registrered as volunteer with their planet for the Planetary Defense Force. The difference between these reservists and volunteers are the trainings and weapon clearance. The holders of a reservist certificate are part of the passive reserve and can be called upon when the need arises while volunteers cannot be called upon. Category:Organizations